Electronic devices are moving toward a trend of smaller, thinner, better performing and cheaper. In general while chip performance improve, heat generated by the chip also increase and when the chip heat up, performance of the chip will degrade.
The electronic devices are indispensable elements used among all kinds of technological products, such as various electric appliances which need to be controlled by electric circuits. All the electronic devices, may have at least one kind of electro-magnetic interference shielding structures. The main functionalities of the electro-magnetic interference shielding structures are to prevent the electronic devices from influencing the outer environments, or avoiding the units or modules within the electronic devices from interfering one another. The electro-magnetic interference shielding structure mainly includes the substrate unit, the electronic circuit unit, the metal shielding unit, and the electrical connection unit. The electronic device can work normally in a non-interfering environment by the shielding effect provided by the electro-magnetic interference shielding structures. Existing structure is too complicated, product thickness is too thick, the shielding effect is poor, and the surfaces of the structure are too easy to become rusty.
Besides, electro-magnetic interference between electronic packages may further degrade the performance of the electronic device. Conventional electronic device using metal casing to minimize the electro-magnetic interference and improve heat dissipation of electronic packages but this increases the cost and size of the electronic device.
To achieve thinner, smaller and lower cost, the electronic package needs to be simple and able to fabricate with high speed and highly automated process. To improve the performance of electronic device, electronic package needs to improve package level heat dissipation and minimize the interference of electro-magnetic field from other electronic package.
Therefore, the present invention provides a fabrication method for producing a thinner electronic package with better heat dissipation and electro-magnetic interference shield.